Peter Kay's Car Share - epilogue
by SharingCars
Summary: For anyone who was left floundering after *that ending* to the wonderful Car Share, here are my musings on what might have happened next... Will consist of two / maybe three vignettes to get Kayleigh & John back in the car and see them on the way to their next journey together. WARNING: may contain schmaltz! No copyright infringement intended. Feedback craved!
1. Chapter 1

The tear-stifling silence in the back of the cab was broken by the inappropriately-cheery tones of Mariah Carey as Kayleigh's phone rang. She whipped it from her bag and answered immediately and angrily: "What?"

"Kayleigh? It's Elsie. Listen, sorry, is this not a good time to call ye?"

"Elsie?! Sorry. No... Yes... No, go on! I just thought you were..."

"Listen Kayleigh, it's not important. I was just after listening to the radio and I heard yer man's dedication, so I did. I was made up for you's! Are you in the car to-...?"

Kayleigh interrupted before Elsie could finish the question:

"What dedication? Where? I don't know what you're on about..."

"On the radio. The dedication they just played. That song named for ye and a message from John - something about not putting Kayleigh in the corner. Like from that film, ye know the one...?

"What!? When was this? What else did they say?"

Kayleigh turned round in her seat, craning her neck looking out the back window at the traffic behind her, trying to spot a familiar red Fiat 500L.

"Nothing! It was just reading out a text from a John, said he was stuck in gridlock and that no-one should put Kayleigh in the corner. It's just after happening not 5 minutes ago. I thought it was ye two! Sorry hen, did ye not...?"

Kayleigh's eyes filled with tears and she looked panic-stricken as the traffic started to edge forward and pick up speed once more.

"Elsie, I'm going to have to go! Sorry! I'll ring you later! Sorry!"

"But wha-...?"

Kayleigh cut the call off and frantically rapped on the partition, while throwing the phone back into her bag and looking for her purse.

"Stop! Sorry, can you stop here!? Please? I need to get back out!"

She thrust a fiver through the partition and was out the door before the taxi driver could even reach for the note.

She began walking as quickly as her heels would allow, scanning both queues of traffic and being met with bemused looks from the drivers, though not on the face she was searching for.

John had been slumped with his forehead on the steering wheel for the past two minutes, oblivious to the fact that the car in front of him was now 50 yards ahead. Finally the impatient driver behind beeped and he looked up... to see Kayleigh tottering down the middle of the road towards him. He spotted her just as she caught sight of him and she picked up her pace as he clambered out of the car.

She was slightly breathless when she reached his door.

"What...?"

"Give me your phone!"

"What? Kayleigh, listen, I'm..."

"Where's your phone? Give me your phone!"

She reached for his pocket and he quickly dug his mobile out of it, barely able to breathe - let alone speak - as she snatched it from him and began frantically scrolling through it.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at him, her eyes wide and wet as she held the screen up to him.

"Did you text this in to Forever FM? Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner?"

"I thought..."

"John...?" Her tone turned pleading. "Did you?"

He nodded breathing out a faint 'Yes'... "I did, yeah."

Time seemed to stand still... until her anxious frown began to dissolve into a dawning smile, one which was equal parts relief and joy; it spread across her features and then melted into unexpected laughter. It was as infectious as always and he could't stop himself from grinning as he asked "What? What're you laughing at?"

"Only you John, only you..."

She handed him back his phone, shaking her head but still smiling. "C'mon, get back in the car."

He did as he was asked and, as he slipped behind the wheel, her hand slipped over his where it rested on the gearstick.

"Drive on John. Just drive."

He kept glancing over at her but her gaze remained fixed on the road ahead, a beaming smile playing on her lips as she hummed along to a Natalie Cole song courtesy of Forever FM, her hand still resting warmly on his. After about a quarter of a mile of edging forward in the gradually lightening traffic she finally turned to him and said "Right, pull over. In this lay-by ahead."

When they were parked up she unfastened her seat belt and slid towards him. Instinctively he did likewise and moved to meet her.

He was stopped by her reaching out to lay her hand on his cheek, her eyes dancing with amusement and affection.

"Oh, John. John, John, John! What am I going to do with you!? So are you going to tell me what you meant by that? By sending that text?"

There was affection in her voice too, but no reproof. Still, he was too much a creature of habit to avoid deflection:

"Erm, what do *you* think I meant by it?" he countered, fear edging into his voice.

For the first time her smile faltered slightly and she hesitated, breaking their gaze to look down at her lap.

"When I told you what the line meant in Dirty Dancing you asked me why he didn't just tell her he loves her instead of speaking in riddles."

When she looked up again her eyes were wide with hope and fear, and filled with heart.

"So I think it meant... that it means... that _you_ mean...that you l-...?"

"It did," he interrupted, impulsively, quietly, decisively.

"It does. I do. Very much. Very, very much."

Her eyes widened even further if it were possible and as their heads started to tilt towards each other, she focused her gaze on his lips and pleaded "Tell me then.."

Her reward came just at the moment that their lips finally met, as she felt him sigh the words "I love you Kayleigh Kitson" against her mouth...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Next scene: the Fiat 500L has pulled up outside John's house.

"Right."

"Right."

"So I'll just drop me nana home and you can make yourself comfortable till I get back then? There's quiche in the fridge, Sky's on. Oh, and there's a pile of ironing on the spare bed if..."

"John, you're babbling!"

"Am I? Sorry! I always do when I'm nervous."

"Nervous? What have you got to be nervous about?"

"Well I'm about to introduce you to me nana, that's what! It sort of makes it a thing. Makes it official."

Kayleigh looked confused.

"John, you just kissed me and told me you loved me. Does that not make us 'official' then?"

Seeing the hurt on her face he quickly moved to reassure her: "No, no I didn't mean it like that! I meant what I said; we are an 'us' now. It's just... I don't know... it's still scary to make it official isn't it? I mean, I've been on me own a long time. I'd convinced myself it's what I wanted. I even convinced me mam and me nan too."

She put her hand on his arm as he looked towards the house.

"I'm scared too y'know, John? It's not just you."

He could hardly keep the disbelief out of his voice: "You? You're scared?"

"Yes! Of course! Even when I say I just want to be happy, it's still frightening taking that chance on someone. Especially when they've become your best friend. It terrifies me John! I mean, I tell you everything; you know more about me than anyone, especially since our Kelly's gone to Australia. And part of me is scared to death that I might lose that, lose you."

"Well, bloody 'ell! You've shocked me there."

"I'm just trying to let you know I understand where you're coming from. I mean, it's not like I planned to fall in love with you, did l? It wasn't intentional - I just couldn't help myself..."

She paused and broke into the sweetest of smiles when he raised her hand to his lips and echoed the sentiment back: "Me neither..."

"All I'm saying is loving someone always makes you vulnerable - it just does! It's scary, opening yourself up like that. It makes both of us vulnerable. But you've got to face up to your fears, deal with them head on."

She gently pulled his hand onto her lap and clasped both her hands round his to emphasise the point she was making.

"Look, we're bound to fall out or argue sometimes, every couple does. I'm not expecting hearts and flowers or happy-ever-after. I just want to be with you, for us to spend more time together; I want us to enjoy being in love. But we've got to remember that beneath it all there's this wonderful friendship, and I think it's something worth fighting for. This... us... what we've got... well I think it's pretty special, don't you?"

"Yes. Yeah, I do, of course I do. It's just...the thing is...I worry..."

He paused to gather his thoughts before continuing:

"Remember that time you told me that you just wanted to meet the man of your dreams and settle down? Well, I'm more the stuff of nightmares, me. I know I hurt Charlotte - I couldn't be who she wanted me to be, it didn't feel right."

"Do you think she expected too much of you? Do you think I do?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"Well it isn't Ted2, that's for sure!"

"Oh, Ted-Schmed! He's just a fantasy figure. Actually Kath Hilton told me he's a bit of a knobhead, always preening himself in the Gents or playing 'Diet Coke man' in front of female customers instead of doing his job. Apparently he's told several of them that he's actually a male model. If he's a male model what's he doing at our place?"

"Exactly! You don't go looking for male models in our store, just boring, unglamorous middle-management types like me."

"You're not boring John! And maybe I don't want glamour, have you thought of that? I was saying wasn't I? You know what I see when I look at you? I see a man who's kind and generous, who's big-hearted and thoughtful. You're always doing things for your mum or your nan or your Ben and Sophie. And you go out of your way to do stuff for other people too. So what if you get road rage at school crossings or talk too much management gobbledygook at work or drone on about blooming motorbikes with Steve? You're still one of the best men I know John Redmond, warts and all."

"I am?"

"Yes! You need to stop selling yourself short. You're a wonderful man, don't let your insecurities make you believe otherwise."

"Well OK then, I'll try not to, and I'll try to take all that on board."

"Good! You should! Cos you make me laugh too - all the time. And you've made me happy. You *make* me happy."

His beaming smile was her reward and she couldn't help herself from leaning forward to plant a big sloppy kiss all over his grin.

When they parted she slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"Come on then, why don't you introduce me to your nana?"

 ** _To be continued...? I have another scene in mind and will crack on with writing it if anyone's interested. :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3 – John's house

As he unlocked the door and ushered Kayleigh into the house John called out:

"Ello? Anybody in? You there Nana? I'm home, finally!"

"I'm in 'ere John, in the front room."

John peeked his head round the door, keeping Kayleigh behind him and squeezing her hand while he greeted the elderly lady.

"Hiya Nana! You been all right? Sorry I were so long, I had to pick up a friend, we were just taking in the car, lost track of time."

He gently tugged Kayleigh's hand and then released it as she steps into the room.

"Nana, this is Kayleigh. Kayleigh, this is me Nana, Rose."

He went across to kiss his nana on the cheek and Kayleigh followed up by taking hold of Nana's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Rose, I've heard loads about you."

"Oh, aye? What've you been saying about me now, our John?"

"Nothing! I just told Kayleigh how good you are, that you've waited in all day after the parcel came first thing. You been all right? Did you watch anything on Sky? Have you had any quiche?"

He looks round but TV is off and there's no sign of any crockery.

"Oh, I tried! It were all in foreign - Morse were speaking German!"

"You what? German?"

"Yeah, I couldn't understand a word 'e were saying. It were all right though, I'd seen it before. I knew it were 'er in the fur coat who did it. Anyways, is this your lady friend then? The one you've been keeping secret?"

John blushes while Kayleigh dips her head trying not to smile.

"Err, well this is Kayleigh who I told you about. We car share to work."

At this Kayleigh let out a quietly exasperated "John!" under her breath.

He turned to her pleadingly, whispering a placatory "OK, I'll sort it!" before turning back to his Nana.

"Would you like a cup of tea Nana? If I show her where the kettle is I'm sure Kayleigh wouldn't mind making us all a brew."

Before either of then could respond he gently started to hustle Kayleigh out the door towards the kitchen

Another exasperated whisper: "John!"

Once in the hallway he took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen, pushing the door to.

"Sorry! Christ, this is harder than I thought. Just give me a minute eh? Let me tell Nana about us by myself while you make the tea and then we can all have a cuppa together before I drop her home. Ok?"

"Ok." She reached up to fondly wipe a bead of sweat from his brow before taking his other hand and moving closer. "As long as you actually tell her you've got a girlfriend. You big gay mute!"

He understood the reference immediately, being catapaulted back to their first car journey home together. It hadn't been as eventful as their first journey into work but he recalls the warm glow that had washed through him on realising that, even then, she wanted to share with him and he with her.

"All right, all right, you piss-throwing psycho!" he countered, leaning in to steal a soft-lipped kiss.

They were both smiling as they pulled apart, the electricity of their newly-minted relationship seeming to sparkle in the air around them.

"John!?" came a call from the front room, breaking the spell. "John, can I 'ave some custard creams with me tea?"

He made his way over to the cupboard to fetch the biscuits down while Kayleigh busied herself filling the kettle.

"Right, mugs are in here, teabags in that cannister there. I'll 'ave two sugars and Nana likes half a teaspoon with loads of milk. Just give me a couple of minutes with her…."

She smiled encouragingly as he shuffled back into the hallway and heard him exclaim "All right Nana, tea's on its way!" before the door swung shut behind him.

In the front room John sat besides his Nana, rehearsing what he was going to say.

"So Nana, about Kayleigh…"

"Is she deaf?"

The random question threw him off kilter and he wondered, not for the first time, if some of his Nana's marbles might have fallen down behind the sofa.

"Yer what? What're you on about 'is she deaf'?"

"Your lady friend," his Nana repeats: "Is she deaf?"

"Of course she's not deaf! Why would you think she were deaf for chris'sakes Nana?"

"Well you said you lost track of time talking in the car. Only I 'appened to look out the window after I heard a car pull up outside, and it were you."

"And?" he asks, perplexed by her seemingly impenetrable train of thought.

"And if that were you talking, she was definitely lip reading..."

"Nana!" Despite his age John had the good grace to blush like an errant teenager caught snogging behind the bike sheds.

"So it were what it looked like then? Honestly John, ya daft sod! I might be old but I'm not as batty as you make me out. I know what courting looks like when I see it."

He smiled shamefacedly at her, relieved that he doesn't have to actually explain himself but embarrassed that he has underestimated her mental acumen.

"Sorry Nana".

He impulsively swooped in to plant an affectionate kiss on her cheek and she took the opportunity to grip his hand.

"So, you are finally courting then? At last! Is she a nice lass? She seems nice."

"Kayleigh? She's OK," he downplayed in response, but his beaming smile belied the extent of his understatement.

"Good! She seems to make you happy any road."

"Yeah, she does Nana, very much."

Just then the subject of their conversation called out a loud "Knock, Knock!" accompanied by the rattle of a tea tray at the lounge door. "Is it OK to come in?"

John leapt up to open the door and Kayleigh hustled in, carefully setting the tray down on the coffee table. She placed a mug of tea and a plate of biscuits in front of John's Nana, trying to read the old lady's enigmatic smile.

Unsure of how much had been said, she moved to sit in the armchair - until John reached for her hand and gently tugged her to sit down next to him on the sofa, keeping hold of her hand and clasping it firmly in his lap.

She smiled at him quizzically and nodded her head discreetly in Nana's direction to ask if he had told her.

"Nana already knew about us," he assured her. "Apparently she's become a bit of a curtain twitcher."

"A curtain twitcher?

"Yep, says she was watching us 'talking' in the car. Weren't ya Nana?"

"Ahhh…!" Kayleigh exclaims, the penny dropping as she recalled how she had been smooching his face off not 10 minutes before.

"Well, you were a long time getting 'ere. Anyhows, I could tell summat were up before today. Your Mam noticed it too. Said she's never seen you so giddy, not since you were a lad."

"Giddy? Me? Giddy? I'm not giddy!"

"No, he's more 'Reckless Redmond'," Kayleigh interjected, giggling. She bumped her shoulder affectionately against his and he opened his mouth to protest again, but his Nana beat him to it:

"You can't fool me, our John, nor your Mam. Like I said, we knew summat were up."

Kayleigh's curiosity was piqued and she couldn't help but warm to the feisty octogenarian facing down her red-faced grandson.

"Why? What's he been saying?" she squeaked.

"Saying? 'He's been saying nowt love, as usual. It were more what 'e were doing that gave it away."

"Like what?" She turned to John, teasing him as he squirmed uncomfortably beside her: "What have you been doing?"

"Nowt! She's talking tripe!"

"I'm not John Redmond, and ye know it. How many songs did you tell me you've written this month?"

His squirming intensified. "A few…"

"How many?"

"Fourteen, Nana," he admits.

"And 'ow many were it you wrote last year?"

"I don't remember…"

"Don't fib to me our John, 'ow many was it?"

"One," he admitted reluctantly.

"There ye go then! You've been singing to yousself all the time too and ye don't even know you're doing it."

She turned to Kayleigh and winked.

"Reckon you've got right under 'is skin, pet."

Kayleigh squealed again in delight: "Ooh, how exciting!" and freed her hand to cutch his chin then stroke his cheek.

"Get you, John the songsmith! Can I hear them? Are any of them about me? Can you sing one now?"

"All right, all right, give over will ya, the pair of ya!" His voice was exasperated but there was a definite twinkle in his eye.

He went over to the sideboard and retrieved a dog-eared notebook which he handed to Kayleigh.

"Here! And yeah, some of them are about you if you must know."

He sat down beside her again and explained more quietly, softly: "It were my way of sorting out how I felt about… well about you…. about us."

She raised her eyebrows pointedly, harking back to their heated discussion of earlier, to all that was said, but more especially to all that had been left unsaid when she desperately needed to hear it.

He caught her expression and pleaded his case for forgiveness:

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was being a right idiot. It was cos I were flustered - you know how rubbish I am talking about this sort of stuff. You put me on the spot and I panicked - I was playing for time. I said things I shouldn't have, but I did try to make it right before..." He trailed off, his eyes suddenly moist at the memory of her declaring that she was leaving him, leaving his life - immediately after having declared her love for him.

For her part she had been totally thrown when he'd started texting in the middle of their conversation, so much so that her own train of thought had been derailed. She'd been hurt in the crash that followed, the fall down to earth. Yet not five minutes later she'd been floating on air, fully healed and head over heels again when she read the words in his text to Forever FM.

"It's just I find it easier to write me feelings down, or even sing them," he continued. "I always have. I'm no good at saying them. I'll work on it though, I promise." She squeezed his knee in understanding and acceptance. "I know," she agrees.

Breaking their gaze she began flicking through the book. A watery smile spread across her face as she caught sight of various lyrics and song titles: 'Lonely forever, never together ….', 'Foolish Choice', 'This Hurting Heart', 'One Plus One Takes Time', 'Don't leave if I can't love you…', 'Way with Words', 'Your way or the highway?', 'Ohhh K…', 'Drive You Away', 'Chance for Change', 'Roads not Travelled', 'Juicing', 'Long way round to love….'

Her eyes came to rest on the last entry, bookmarked with a post-it note inscribed 'RECORD FOR YOUTUBE!', and she started to read the lyrics:

 _Was travelling this road_

 _Was living this life_

 _In radio silence_

 _Autopilot on_

 _Me, myself, I_

 _Then you came along_

 _Diverted my course_

 _New roads ahead_

 _Sunshine and songs_

 _It's us: you & I_

 _And now I see my path is yours,_

 _And now I know my heart is yours_

 _Laughing and loving, making life_

 _Together moving on_

 _That's why I know you are the one_

 _That's how I know you are the one_

 _Was burned by love_

 _Turned away from love_

 _In solitude_

 _Under grey skies_

 _Me, myself, I_

 _Then you came along_

 _Opened your heart_

 _Reached into mine_

 _Sunshine and songs_

 _It's us: you & I_

 _And now I see my path is yours,_

 _And now I know my heart is yours_

 _Laughing and loving, making life_

 _Together moving on_

 _That's why I know you are the one_

 _That's how I know you are the one_

 _Hurt so bad, hidden away_

 _Hurts so good, time to say_

 _Please stay..._

 _And now I see my path is yours,_

 _And now I know my heart is yours_

 _Laughing and loving, making life_

 _Together moving on_

 _That's why I know you are the one_

 _You are the one_

She looked up to see John watching her carefully, closely.

"Reckon that's the best song I've written yet. I only finished it the other night. It's called 'The One'. D'ya like it? Me 'n' Jim are..."

"Is it about me?" she interrupted, eyes wide, heart thumping nineteen to the dozen.

"No, it's about me Nana." His deadpan expression didn'n't faze her; her face brimming with emotion, she clasped the book to her with both hands and fixed him with a tender gaze: "John, it's absolutely beautiful. I love it. I love it so much."

Without a word being spoken his eyes told her what she already knew: 'Of course it's about you.' She also knew that If it weren't for the presence of his Nana, he would have spoken the words aloud and she would have leaned over to press her lips to his in return.

As it is his tone remained light-hearted "That's good - I'm glad. Like I was saying, me and Jim are going to record it - this weekend as it 'appens. I was going to put it on YouTube and show it you Monday morning. That's if I could get up the nerve that is..."

She felt a slight pang of regret at missing out on such a scenario, but the thought was immediately banished when he asked: "Why don't you come along and watch us record it? You could even do the videoing if you like. Jim's sister always does it but only cos it's her video camera. She always gets bored too, loses focus in every sense."

"Ooh, I'd love that!"

"That's settled then." He winked at her, and she thought she had never seen a sweeter or more contented smile on his face than the one he gave her in that moment.

She allowed him to gently prise the notebook from her grasp before he laid it on the coffee table, finally tearing his eyes away from her and turning to his Nana who had been busy dunking her custard creams and sipping her tea down.

"All right Nana? Are you nearly ready for the off then? Shall I get you home?"

"Yes please John, I wanna get me tea on before me soaps start."

A few minutes later, cups having been cleared and coats shrugged into, Kayleigh followed John as he guided his Nana towards the front door.

On the threshold she stooped down to plant an affectionate kiss on the old lady's cheek. "It was lovely to meet you Rose, I hope you enjoy your soaps!"

Nana's bony fingers clasped hers for a brief moment and she leaned nearer to speak in an incongruously loud whisper: "Thank you, love. You make sure you enjoy your'sells as well, mind, now you're courting. Our John said you make 'im happy and I've seen it for meself now. Make sure he looks after you. Tell him to treat you right."

She released Kayleigh's hand and turned towards the car, leaving John to protest to her retreating back:

"I am here, Nana! And I'll thank you to remember I do know how to look after a lady, all right?"

"A lady!?" Kayleigh laughed. "Do I know her? Or does that include me?"

"It doesn't include you, it _is_ you, ya daft sod - you're my lady friend aren't ya?"

"Not your girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you still a girl?"

"Well, erm, no I suppose, technically..."

"There ya go!"

With Nana being halfway down the path towards the car, he took the opportunity to stifle any further debate by dropping a soft kiss on Kayleigh's half-parted lips. In turn she snaked her arms around him and pulls him closer, losing herself in the loving feeling of his mouth moving gently against hers.

A plaintive interruption separated them again, "John, I can't open door!" and he pulled away to attend to his Nana's plight.

She watched from the doorway as he attentively assisted the elderly lady into the car, carefully shutting her door and moving round to the driver's side.

Before he could open his own door she called to him impulsively: "John! Wait a minute... C'mere."

He looked up in surprise and she repeated the request, waving for him to come back. "C'mere!

He gestured an apology to his waiting Nana and hurried back up the path towards her, quizzing her as he got nearer: "What is it? What's up?"

Her smile turned shy and she started to fiddle with his tie while he looked down perplexedly. "What's up?" he repeated.

She smoothed his tie flat and patted it decisively, looking back up at him with renewed resolve, eyes twinkling. "I didn't want to shout it down the garden path. Your Nana's house is down by the railway station isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, d'ya think you could stop at the new Boots by there, pick me up a toothbrush and some...bits?"

"A toothbrush? Haven't you got..."

The beam on her face clued him in and he blushed despite himself. "Oh right. You mean for...? For tonight...?" His mind raced ahead and his blush deepened.

"And for the morning," she confirmed in a smoky voice. "And some other bits..."

"Other bits?" he queried, his mind so fuddled he found himself wondering if she was really asking him to buy more bread and milk.

"Yeah, for tonight," she clarified. Unconsciously her hand reached out to smooth down the tip of his tie once more and she dropped a further hint: "More for you than for me really. Whatever type you prefer."

The penny finally dropped and his eyes closed as he muttered a grateful "Jesus!" under his breath.

He felt her press a giggly kiss to his lips and smiled into it as her giddiness spread.

"Right, so..."

"You best get going then. Don't be long."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't given me a shopping list!"

"Well, drive safely then, and quickly. Promise me?"

"OK! I promise. It's a promise."

Another giggly kiss - "Yes, it is a promise," - and she stepped back to allow him to leave.

"Love you!" he heard her call when he was halfway to the car.

He turned to see her framed in his doorway, all tangled, tumbling hair and kiss-smudged lips and liquid eyes.

"I love you too."

 **CLOSE (i.e. 'I'm done'). Please review!**


End file.
